


The Stupid that Saves

by Shadow_of_a_Raven



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A tree is a little hurt in this story (look away from that sin of mine pls), Angst with a Happy Ending, Itona just wants his idiot to wake up (he's not in a coma don't worry), M/M, Major Character Injury, Nagisa x Karma is in chapter four mostly but they may make another appearance, The first chapter is just angst though, There's a little language (not too huge), They're going to get together, Yeah. Weird right?, Yet there is cuddling, and kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_a_Raven/pseuds/Shadow_of_a_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain, mud, and lightening turns into Terasaka saving Itona and getting hurt. Itona stays with him and ends up in the bed with him. What's going to happen when Terasaka wakes up to this? I'm sorry but you'll have to depend on me for that answer at a later date. You hate me now don't you? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up Idiot

I hate this. Idiot. Stupid. Why? Why did you do it? I could’ve got out. You couldn’t have known there was no way for me to dodge that branch. Why’d you even come looking for me alone, huh? I know you’re an unpopular shithead but still you could’ve at least found SOMEONE! Anyone! Anyone else would’ve had the sense to stay put. They would’ve stopped you. I might’ve been all right…

Now what? You look so stupid you know that? Those IVs don’t suite you. They make you look weak, you big brute. You look even worse than that face you make when I insult you. At least then you have some color in your face. I miss it. Bring it back. Wake up. It’s been three hours you idiot, wake up! You scared everyone! They were here for two hours talking to Koro-sensei and asking what they could do. He sent them all home, saying he’d done everything you needed and it’d just take time. But I want you to wake up now. I want to yell at you and you yell back so I can get some of this guilt out. I didn’t ask for this you know. 

You’re lucky I don’t have a home to go to. You’re lucky I can’t leave you like this. You look like a stranger. I’ve never seen your eyes closed this long. They were so stupid. So fiery for such stupid reasons. That idiotic grin is missing too. This might as well be your brother I’m looking at. You might as well be hiding behind the doorway, waiting for me to go so that you can sit with this version of you. I want to look but I’m not as stupid as you. This is you. This is a hurt, sleeping, pale faced, weak you who only exists because you’re so dumb! 

You aren’t able to act on your own without a plan! You had nothing did you!? You just jumped in there on pure instinct of saving me didn’t you? You didn’t take the time to think of how I could get out. I’m not weak. You got hit by one of my tentacles you know I’m not weak. Did you think just because I lost those that I’m now weak? Do you think a weak body and mind could support those things? Now look at you. You’re not smart, you’re not strong, and you’re not awake. I’m all of those things and I’m miserable. All because of you. I haven’t felt like this since I lost those damn tentacles. You know what’s funny? You’re the one who got rid of that feeling. And now you went and brought it back. Please get rid of it again for me, idiot. Please wake up. I miss you.

I can still remember it. The storm clouds had forced me to go hunt down my new recycled cell phone tank, since I hadn’t waterproofed it yet. I’d waited till Koro-sensei left for Antarctica and was about to walk out of the school building when that klutz bumped into me. Distracted idiot.

“ Can’t you at least manage to look in front of you?”

“ I didn’t see you! You’re fucking tiny!” He’d growled.

“ It’s not like I’m the size of a fly, idiot Terasaka,” I had countered, stepping past him and heading towards the woods in the direction my GPS said the tank was.

“ Hey! Where’ya goin?” Nosey as ever.

I turned around to see that the brown hair topped boy had caught up to me and was following me into the woods.

“ I don’t see how that’s any of your business. Besides I’m faster than you. If you lose me you’ll probably not be able to find your way back for hours.”

“ Hey!” He grabbed my head like he’d done many times before, but just like always he let me go a moment later. “Tsk. Fine. Whatever. Go live your secret little life in the woods.” I rolled my eyes.

“ Don’t be so dramatic. I’m just getting my tank.”

“ Then why didn’t you just say so!?”

I just ignored him. He’d get distracted again soon and I was ever conscious of the storm clouds gathering overhead. Sure enough there wasn’t another loud yell to “Get back here!” or “ Say something you little shrimp!” Those hadn’t been used as much since I had started hanging out with Terasaka’s group. They were still used often enough though.

The tank had gone farther than I’d expected. Granted I’d lost camera view after it’s first five foot fall from a large rock that jutted out from the side of the mountain and it probably kept tumbling from there.

A few minutes later, I’d found the tank just as it started to pour. And I mean pour. I’d heard the rainy season here was dangerous but this was ridiculous. I tried to find the best places to get my footing but even the sturdiest looking places had me almost falling in the newly formed rivers of mud. It took half an hour for me to make it halfway back and that’s when the lightening started. The rain picked up and mud swept over my foot, taking me with it into a ditch. It was amazing how much my environment could affect my ability. I’d planned to start jumping from the young trees’ trunks to propel myself forward when it happened. 

First came a flash and a shout I only barely registered over the thunder. Followed immediately by a cracking noise. Looking up, I saw the huge limb of a tree, right above me starting to dip down towards me. But the mud had me. And the next thing I knew there was a strong force ramming into my right side and I was thrown a couple feet to the side of the branches pathway, sidelong into the mud. It took another crack of lightening before I looked up and saw. 

I wanted to throw up. One end of the limb was still clinging stubbornly to the tree while the other was touching the muddy ground. But the part that haunted me was the tuft of brown hair with a little blonde underneath it, that was sitting in the cage of branches and there was no doubt in my mind who it belonged to.

“Terasaka!”

I waded over as fast as I could and after seeing that I couldn’t lift the limb, I settled for breaking branches like a madman to get to the boy beneath. The left side of his chin had gotten cut on a sharp rock, his right arm was clearly broken, his legs were scraped up pretty bad and the majority of the limb had fallen on the middle of his right side, so I was fairly sure he had some broken ribs as well.

He was by no means dead but that didn’t stop the noise that came out at the sight of him. It was some mix between an almost silent scream and a sob that I didn’t have time to worry about as I was currently busy covering my face with my hands and chanting a mantra of “Idiot, idiot, idiot…” It was during this mantra that Ritsu called me. I barely registered her voice over my head’s inner chaos.

“Itona has Terasaka found you yet? His phone is dead and Koro-sensei is worried about you two being out in th- Itona!?”  
She must have heard my sobs, which had unknowingly gotten louder.  
“Itona calm down! Koro-sensei-“

“I’m here!”

After five hours of being swept up in the Save Terasaka Project, with Koro-sensei showing me how to do this and that “in case this ever happens again,” and concerned classmates asking me to repeat parts of the story for what felt like the hundredth time, you were finally given the “he’ll be okay soon” stamp by Koro-sensei classmates finally started to head home little by little until I was left alone with you.

You’re supposed to wake up soon. Koro-sensei suggested I go change or shower or something but knowing you you’d probably wake up while I was gone and try to leave as if you were fine. Besides I can’t wait to yell at you. I can’t wait to see those stupid eyes angry at being yelled at for “saving me.” I can’t wait for you to grab my head again. To eat disgusting ramen with you and the other members of our little group. If I shoved some under your nose would the stench make you wake up? 

I know you need rest but I don’t want to let you have it. Not until we fight because that’s what we do about every little thing and this is no little thing so that just makes the wait even more unbearable. I could’ve died. For the second time you saved me from dying. Are you obsessed with that? Does it make you feel good knowing you saved me? Honestly, I’m not even angry at you anymore. Go ahead. Be happy. I guess you deserve it. I still want to yell though and I’ll probably end up yelling at you. You’ll just have to deal with it idiot. The same way I’m having to deal with waiting for you to wake up.

You shivered. I’ve never seen you do that. Nagisa told me a story of you being your usual stupid self and going on a mission even though you were sick, but I couldn’t picture it. You’ve always been a healthy pea brained brute around me. Now you go and surprise me with you human side? You’re shivering again. I can’t watch this. If I go to get a blanket you might wake up. Besides I’m really tired too. I should probably at least change my clothes. 

Okay. I’m going to sleep next to you. If you wake up and start yelling about it I’ll just yell back. You’re burning. It feels kind of good though because I never had a chance to dry off and now I realize how cold I am. I know I came to warm you up but It shouldn't take long for you to warm me and then I can be some sort of blanket I guess. You’re snoring a little. I actually don’t mind it. It tells me that you’re alive.


	2. Gotta go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terasaka wakes up and remembers he has somewhere he needs to be. Itona sets him straight.

Ow. My head. My arm. My… well everything. Itona. Itona! What happened!? Where is he!? Oh god, did he get hit too? Oh. There you are. Since when did you become so clingy? All curled up into my side. Thankfully with my good arm. You look really cute you know that? How long have we been asleep? Is Koro-sensei here? Maybe I can ask him. Nope nobody but this little shrimp. I can’t wake that though. He actually looks relaxed. Kinda freaky to be honest but not bad. I’m just glad you’re out of that mud. I gotta mess with someone y’know. And you’re the most fun one yet. 

Why are you cuddling me though? I was expecting blue hair in my face, screams in my ears telling me lies like “ I was just fine!” and “ I didn’t need you to save me.” I can still picture you in that ditch about to be skewered. You of all people know that I don’t think things through. You grew on me you annoying little flea. You’re apart of my group now whether you like it or not. And I was not about to let you get crushed.

Oh shit. You’re waking up. How light of a sleeper are you?

“ Terasaka?” Really? Rubbing your eyes? You can be such a kid sometimes.

“ No it’s Karma. I just had some stupid idea I was going to tell you. You can go back to sleep.”

“ You’re awake.” He says blinking up at me with those unpredictable eyes that scare me a little.

“ No shit, Sherlock.” No response. A blink. Holy crap this is nerve-wracking. Say something!

Then your eyes got so many emotions in them, I wished they would go back to unpredictable. I was prepared for full out fist fighting but you just slumped forward onto the left side of my chest and sighed.

“Iton-“

“ Shut up.”

“ Who’re ya telling to shut up!?” I ‘m saying, and I grab your hair. Now you’re grinning into my chest. I can feel it.

“H-hey! Why the hell are ya smilin’?”

Now you’re laughing. “ O-oi! What? Have you cracked?”

When I looked down and saw tears I freaked. This is Itona. He does not cry.

“ Itona?” I try in my quietest voice. Keyword 'try.' I also put my hand on his cheek to try to wipe away the streaks so I could see the original Itona. He must have not noticed he was crying because now he brings a hand to his face and his eyes widen. Then he looks up at me as if he’s asking “what is this stuff?”

“ Why the fuck are you crying?” I’m not subtle.

He looks up at me again but this time his face is blank and he just immediately drops back down into his earlier position on my chest and mumbles “I’m tired” into my shirt.

“Don’t just avoid my question!” He smiles again but it’s sadder this time.

“ Just go to sleep idiot. We can fight later.” He curls up again but I’m not having it.

“ ITONA.” I poke at him but he just glares at me.

“ I said go to sleep stupid Terasaka.” I growl and wrap my left arm around the back of his head and give him a hard nuggie.

“ TELL ME.” I demand, smiling as I playfully harass the little guy. One thing I’ve learned I’m good at is cheering up this guy. He’ll never admit it but I know he loves it when someone messes up his hair or pats his head. Now’s not any different. He’s smiling a little but this time he tries to hide it as he squirms to escape. His squirming causes me to accidentally move my right arm and makes me wince. An action I hope went unnoticed.

He stops moving immediately. Shit. Busted.

“ I’m fi-“

“ No you’re not.” His face is all sour again.

“ It’s just a few broken bones. They’ll heal,” I say turning away from his piercing gaze. I sigh. I can’t take this anymore. I pull him up by his waist until we’re face-to-face. His eyes widen again and he starts to protest with a “ What are you do-“ but I quickly cut him off.

“ Stop it. I’m the reason I’m in this bed ya hear? So stop with whatever guilt your feeling right now. If it happened again I’d do the same thing and you fucking know that. So stop. You’re worth more than a few broken bones.”

He’s blushing now. I can use that to get his mind off his thoughts.

“ Aw. Is little Itona embarrassed? Am I being too nice? I can fix that,” I saw with what I’m sure is an evil glint in my eyes and I attack his sides with my fingers. He starts laughing a little but stops me with a serious face. Yeesh I thought we’d moved on…

“ You’re going to get hurt again idiot. And I’m really tired because I had to take care of your stupid self. So I’m going to sleep.” As if he meant literally, right this second, he curled back up and closed his eyes letting out another sigh. Which was good because I couldn’t exactly control my blush. He…took care of me?

Pity just like Nagisa gave me. That’s it. Or guilt. Not that I don’t appreciate it. My own family don’t give me that much. When they’re home that is. But I don’t need it. Might as well get your rest. You were probably here the whole time. Weren’t ya? Well at least you wouldn’t of let that octopus do crazy stuff to me. I hope. 

“ Terasaka. Stop moving.”

“ I’m trying to see what’s all tying me together.”

“ Don’t bother. Koro-sensei made sure everything was secure. Nothings going to fall.”

“ Well that doesn’t make it any more comfortable.”

“ It’s not supposed to be idiot.”

“ Hey what time is it?”

“ Time for idiots to shut up and stop moving.”

“ Ah shit it’s late.”

“ That’s your fault for not waking up sooner.”

“ I have to go.”

Yikes! You look like you’re going to kill me! I just saved you, you know!

“ No.” Your hold tightens on me and I know this is gonna be a struggle but I really need to be home.

“ I’m not kidding. Get off me.” I try pushing you off but you give me that glare again and sit up. Oh fuck-“

Then you’re pushing down on my chest with both of your pale tiny hands and staring me strait in the eyes.

“ If you can get up. You can go.”

Ow. Shit that’s not gonna work.

“ See? If you can’t even sit up with me on top of you, how do you expect to stand?”

“ I have to go.”

You slap me. Not hard, but still.

“ You idiot! You can’t! You’re weak now! Can’t you see that!?”

“ My sister’s home alone you jerk! I’m not gonna leave her there!” You sit back now. You don’t look sorry, just…blank.

“ You can’t.”

“ Fuck if I’m not-“

“Koro-sensei left that for you.” You say nodding to a note on the table to my right. “He probably arranged for one of our classmates to babysit.”

Sure enough, Nagisa’s going to get a lot of 8-year-old girl drama tonight.

“ Fine. Guess I can stay for awhile.”

“ As if you have a choice.” And now you’re snuggling back into my side. Probably trying to steal my body heat and my mind’s getting fuzzier.


	3. Related? Or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video gaming master, unknown smiles, tickling...oh and there's stew. Meet Terasaka's sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! There are actually other Itona x Terasaka fanfics! It's happened! I'm not alone anymore :')

She’s so small. She has your face too but way cuter and smaller. I think she has your attitude though. She’s trying to stare me down.

“ Itona get out of the stinkin doorway!”

You’re livelier now that you’re home. Honestly I’m surprised Koro-sensei let you leave this soon but he said you were getting stressed out. I guess that’s why he assigned me to go home with you.

She’s still staring at me. “ You’re hands are really small.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ Your fingers. They’re slender. My brother says you work with electronics. They must be very useful for handling all of those small parts.

I turn to where you’re leaning against your bedroom doorframe and look you dead in the eyes. “ There’s no way she’s related to you.”

“ Hey! I can talk smart too!” My hair’s being grabbed again and my heart beats a little faster. I already know why.

“ The fact that you phrased it like that tells me you can’t.”

There’s a tug on the hem of my shirt and then I’m staring into another pair of your eyes. “ Do you want to stay for supper?”

“ Koro-sensei’s making him stay all week,” I hear the muttered response.

“ Really?” She turns her head to the side as if asking my confirmation. I give her a stiff nod and suddenly a 1000-watt smile is thrown at me and I’m tugged into your bedroom. “Then you can help brother make up for lost playtime! I want to play video games!”

A groan comes from your throat as you shut the door and hobble to me at the edge of the bed while Mary is finding the right game. You lean down and whisper something that makes me question how much more damage was done to your tiny brain. “ She’s going to cream you.”

How!? She didn’t even use cheat codes! Argh! There’s no way this master is related to you.

“ Want to play again?” She has your puppy eyes though. Good thing they aren’t effective on me.

“ Nope. We still need to eat.” I glance back at where you passed out on the bed after making fun of my losses and shouting way too many ‘I told you so’s. You are snoring as loudly as ever with your mouth hanging open like is expected of such a beast.

“ I suppose you’re going to have to be my assistant chef, aren’t you?” Wow that is the most deadpan stare I’ve ever seen. She huffs, stands up, and puts her little hands on her hips before bending down to put her face right in front of mine, while I’m still sitting crisscross on the floor.

“ I’m not some little kid Itona!” She's not? “ You don’t even know where the kitchen is. If anything, you’re my assistant!” She says smiling and poking her thumb back at her chest. She’s too cute to be made and despite what you may say, I’m pretty good with kids.

“ Well chef, lead the way.” That seems to do it because after being blinded by her smile, all I see is blurs of your hallway as she drags me into the kitchen.

“ We’re having stew!” She announces as she pulls out the ingredients from the fridge. “Here!” She says shoving a bag of carrots in my arms. “Cut these! I’ll do the onions and potatoes.” She whisks away to do exactly that and I realize she’s much more determined than you when it comes to little things like cooking. It took you the whole school day to get around to taking out the trash when it was your turn.

“ Mary, let Itona cut the stuff.” It takes some willpower not to jump. Even with your cast and crutches, not to mention your bulky self, you can move almost silently sometimes. Damn those recon training sessions.

“ You’re not supposed to be walking, stupid.”

You roll your eyes and leave the door-frame to join Mary with picking out the spices.

“ As if I’m gonna let you burn down our kitchen.”

Mary looks up now. Her eyes sparkling, and her mouth open with what I’m sure is a story about how you almost brought that event to be, in the past. But you shove a stray carrot in her mouth and all I hear of the story is mumbles before she takes the carrot out and yells at you about respecting your little sister. Maybe you are related. It seems more likely when she yells.

Now Mary went back to the spices but I notice you looking at me with your usual confused look. Plus a head tilt. Maybe you’re part dog. That would explain a lot.

“ Why’re you smiling?”

I didn’t notice I was. Not that I’ll let you know that.

“ Mary picked the better spices,” I tease. It always gets your mind off things and promises a reaction. It’s one of my favorite tactics.

“ Wha-!? No she didn’t! They’re not spicy enough at all!”

“ You just want to eat fire big brother! At least me and Itona have some taste,” she says flipping her hair back in a very sassy manner. It makes her look much older than she is. Apparently you agree too.

“ Yeah some awful taste.” You’re stalking closer to her with you’re good arm a little stretched out. She’s in a corner made by the counter, unaware, as she puts your spice choices away. I should warn her.

“ Mary-“

“ Ye-ah!” She couldn’t even completely turn around before your hand was attacking her side. Giggles are spilling out of her mouth as she swats at you and god, I hope I wasn’t like that when you did it to me. I suddenly remember the outcome of that tickling, and that I should stop this before you hurt yourself again.

“ Okay, okay. Break it up. I don’t feel like starving because you want to torture you’re poor sister.

“ Itona!” She says gleefully and rushes behind me to evade your fingers. “Save me!”

You have that creepy grin on your face that means trouble for me but I’m not about to let you hurt yourself again.

“ Sorry sis. Your shield’s ticklish too.” You say, coming closer to me. Mary eeps behind me but just as you put your warm fingers on my side I stuff the carrot I was cutting into your stupid grin. They’re great for shutting you Terasakas up.

“ Go rest. You’re not supposed to be doing much and you’re distracting Mary and I from cooking.” My arms are crossed and I’m giving you my most serious face. We really do need to get food ready.

“ Yeah!” Mary says, poking her head out from behind me and sticking out her tongue.

You seem to deflate a little but you just have an annoyed scowl as you walk out of the room muttering ‘you’re just scared of being tickled.’

“ No. I’m scared of starving.”

“ Tsk. Whatever.” And with that you’re gone. I sigh as Mary steps out from behind me and looks worriedly at the door.

“ Brother’s not happy.”

“ No, he’s not.” I state coolly, walking over to the sink and start filling the pot with water. Mary’s still staring at the door.

“ Do you think I was too hard on him?”

She jumps and blushes looking down at the floor as if she was just scolded.

“ It’s okay if you do. I have a tendency to be blunt.”

She looks up.

“ It’s just...brother gets really lonely and bored.” Oh. That makes sense. From what Nagisa’s told me, their parents hardly ever come home. I can relate to being lonely. I almost shudder at the thought of having something in common with that oaf.

I bend down and smile as I pat her head. “ Then why don’t you go cheer him up? I can finish up in here. I think he might like to play a video game. Hm? What do you think?”

Yeah! ” She blinds me again and runs off to give you the punishment you deserve for making me feel bad for worrying about you.

I just started peeling the potatoes when I hear you yell something that makes me smile and this time I know that’s what I’m doing.

“ Itona! You piece of shit!”

“ Brother! Language!”


	4. Blue-haired special persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I haven't given up either of my stories yet. I just...started a couple comics, and paintings, and... please take this chapter in exchange for letting me keep my life. ( I know it's short but I'll post more regularly and there'll be another sleeping together (not that way yet!) scene in the next chapter) This is mostly Karma x Nagisa but someone ahem Karma ahem, ships Itona and Terasaka. Poor Nagisa, though. Sort of.

The doorbell wakes me up and I hear Mary’s little footsteps as they scamper to get the door before you can. I see you start to wake up in the chair with a kid’s book open on your chest. I’d fallen asleep on the couch after eating that food (which I’m sure you put some type of sleeping medicine in. Bastard. But it was good, so I might not kill you yet…maybe.) and I can vaguely remember Mary pestering you to play this and that and your quiet resigned sighs. She must’ve really worn you down for the never-show-weakness Itona to fall asleep reading a children’s book while I’m sleeping on the couch, right next to you. You definitely deserved it though after you sicked Queen Gamer Mary on me. Jerk.

“Hi Mary! How’s Itona doing?”

We both start at that voice. The fuck is he doing here?

“Pardon the intrusion!” Well at least that voice belongs to someone I actually trust.

“Hello Nagisa. Karma," You say turning to each individually, "Did you come to check up on Terasaka?”  
You're way too fuckin’ polite. Then again, Nagisa is too.

“Actually, I think I left my mp3 player here.” Karma’s standing super close to Nagisa. He’s practically breathing down his neck. If he did that to me I’d send him flying into a wall.

“Oh, do you remember where? Maybe Mary’s room?” You ask, standing up. Oh no.

“I’ll help!” Mary chimes in, dragging both bluenettes towards the explosion of pink that is her room. Traitors! Don’t leave me alone with-

“How’s poor Itona holding up? You haven’t been bullying him have you? Or with your relationship maybe it’s the other way around. He’s pretty strong headed.”

“Shut the fuck up. What’re you doing here anyway? Don’t tell me you were worried about me?”

“Nah, your head’s so thick it’d take more than a tree to put a dent in it.”

I’m gonna kill him.

“But I couldn’t let cute little Nagisa wonder around on his own. I’m very protective of him you know.” Now the freak’s staring at me. What the fuck?

“Was that some kind of twisted threat?”

“Hm. Not really, no. Despite being a big brute I know you wouldn’t hurt him. As for being interested in him…I believe another certain blue haired boy has caught your eye, right?”

“Interested? Wait… are you two…?

“Ah. You really are slow. Poor Itona.” I’m about ready to whack this guy’s head off with my crutches when the search party comes in with the missing MP3 player.

“Sorry for the wait Karma. It had fallen under the bed.” While Nagisa’s talking he’s looking down at the MP3 and stupid Karma gives me one of his signature maniac grins and a wink, both of which will have me shivering for days, before he slides right up next to Nagisa. Barely leaving an inch between the two and suddenly I feel a wave of sympathy for the unsuspecting prey.

Apparently Itona also recognizes that look in those creepy red eyes, and turns Mary around, down the hallway and into her bedroom in a blink. And thank god, because the next second hands are wrapping an iron grip around a waist and dripping Nagisa, who barely lets out yelp before his mouth is crushed by that grin. 

“K-Karma! What was that for!?” Nagisa says, after somehow managing to break away. Kid looks like he’s on fire.

“For being adorable.” His left arm is still wrapped around Nagisa’s waist and despite the obvious embarrassment, the other doesn’t pull away from the grasp. Good to know it’s mutual. Though I don’t get how anyone can like that fucker. The one that’s smirking at me as if to say ‘See? This is mine. Wasn’t it sooo obvious?’

“You should still wait until we get home,” Nagisa pouts, and that only seems to fire up your eyes more. Freaking pervert!

“Aw, you can’t blame me for wanting to show you off, baby. But I am all for continuing this at home,” Karma coos as he pulls a flustered Nagisa towards the door. And all I can think is ‘Go faster.’  
“Oh and don’t forget to keep your…special person here. There’s a lot of freaks out here at night. Safer to keep Itona inside with a big beat up brute than running night errands, ‘kay?”

“As if I’d let him do that! And what the fuck do you mean ‘special person?’”

“I have confidence even an idiot like you can figure it out. Bye!”

I’m going to kill him.

“Terasaka. Is the coast clear? Mary’s playing a video game at the moment but still.” You say, walking back to the chair and slumping into it as if we didn’t both just wake up from naps.

“Yeah. Thanks. I didn’t need Mary seeing that. Hey did you know those two were…?”

“Terasaka, they’ve been together for two weeks now.”

“What!? How come no one told me!?”

“Because it was painfully obvious. Really, perhaps we need to get you a pair of glasses.” You smirk, but this one’s not a creepy one. Almost erases, the creepiness of Karma’s. Almost.

“Shut up. I’m going back to sleep. And if Mary’s in video game mode, you might want to catch some z’s too,” I say settling back into my earlier position, and I hear you do the same in the chair.

“No arguments here.”


	5. Hide n' Marco Polo and failed movie marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itona's cute, Terasaka's a night thinker, and Mary and Terasaka have developed the sibling beg to a gamer level.  
> Also, warning I feel like the language might be occurring more in this chapter (it usually does in Terasaka POV. That's just how I imagine he'd be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted some Itona and Mary playing so...this. But I kind of changed the chapter like crazy (not that you guys knew that) because I realized it hasn't even been a full day in their time that Itona's been at Terasaka's house and the original plan would've been a bit too fast and forced unless I made it an accident that's forgotten/soothed over with stuff until the end when it's brought back up, so again...this. So, lesson learned, I'm not going to say what's coming next because that could be held off as well but I do have a direction. So there's that. Also shout out to Liv+it+up. Their comment made me remember I hadn't updated this in a while. By all means guys, yell at me for my laziness. Guilt is a motivator for me :)

Fuck this is entertaining.

“Mary! Where are you hiding!? This isn’t funny! Idiot help me find your sister!”

“Aww, but she wants to play with you, not me,” I croon. “It’s not good for kids to spend all their time in front of a T.V. Plus, shouldn’t you be able to find an 8-year-old with all of that special training we’ve had?” If glares could kill, I’d probably be dead.

“That’s why I’m worried, stupid! She’s probably not even in the house! And quit smiling! This is serious!” As if I can help it. I’ve never seen you so worked up before. You must really care about sis if you’re like this after five minutes without seeing her. Though that’s not surprising. Pretty sure those eyes can make a king bow down. 

“She’s still in the house. You just suck at hide n’ seek.” And don’t know about the closet yet.

“And why are you so confident? Are you suggesting you actually know where she is?” You ask crossing your arms and giving me one of your usual skeptical stares. Of course you don’t believe me. If you couldn’t find her within two minutes, she must be in China, huh?

“Yep,” I say smugly while also crossing my arms (sorta. The cast makes it more like laying my arm gently over it) and closing my eyes as I lean back in my bed. But I open them soon enough to catch your priceless surprised face before it turns into one of disbelief.

“Oh really? So why haven’t you told me where she is?” 

“Now what kind of big brother would I be if I did that? Hm?”

“Argh! I knew you didn’t know! That’s it. I’m calling- “ 

“Woah, wait,” I grab your wrist before you get half the class here and a poorly disguised yellow octopus to terrify my sister with. “I wasn’t lying. Do you really think I wouldn’t freak out if I didn’t know where Mary was?”

“…no,” you say relaxing in my grasp. And something about you admitting that makes me feel really good.

“Hey, have you ever played Marco Polo?”

“I’m not going to play yet another stupid game with you, idiot! I still don’t know where Mary is!” Dang, it’s kinda cute how you know so little about this kind of stuff. Sad too, though. I might not have had a great childhood but it doesn’t seem like you even had one.

“Guess I’ll just have to teach you. Just yell ‘Marco’ and see what happens.”

“I just told you I wasn’t- “

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Just trust me for a sec okay?” I ask in what I hope is a semi-reassuring way. It’s not like I practice that much. But then your face softens and you let out a sigh before calling out a “Marco” instead of a “Mary.” And…I kinda felt like I had just finished climbing a mountain, or some other sappy shit like that, but luckily I don’t have to dwell on that for too long because coming from the middle of the hallway, where I know Mary is hiding in the hidden closet comes a “Polo,” and your whole face fucking lights up. You look at me, all excitedly (something you would never admit to in a million years but I’m guessing you just got so caught up, you couldn’t help it. Didn’t stop it from looking fucking adorable, though, like you couldn’t believe it worked. I’ve got to teach you more kid’s games if this is how you’re going to react.)

And the next second you’re out the door and calling out “Marco” again. And again there’s the answering “Polo” and I can hear you tapping on the walls (probably confused as hell) before door hinges are squeaking and Mary squeals.

“You found me, Itona!” Then there’s a muffled “mph” that’s probably you getting tackle hugged. I can imagine your dorky smile as you hug the kid you probably thought had been five blocks away and about to be kidnapped.

I don’t have to imagine it for too long though, because before I know it, you’re walking back in here with Mary clinging onto your neck before depositing her down beside me in the bed. Mary’s giggling and you have this fond look on your face that makes it seem like you could be her father or brother figure. And then you look at me, and…fuck I was smiling wasn’t I? Shit this is going to be awkward.

But no. For once, you pass up a chance to tease me (maybe because you were just playing kid games and you know I have more material to embarrass you with at the moment. Yeah that’s probably it. But your smile did seem to get bigger when you caught me so…maybe…

“Itona! Let’s have a movie marathon!” Mary piped up beside me, tugging on your sleeve and effectively cutting that dangerous train of thought off.

You send a quick glance at me before going into that stupid worried mode again, that makes your whole face look weirdly pained. Probably think it’s still your fault, huh? I’ll be sure to pound that idea out of you somehow, later. But seriously? How the fuck is a movie marathon going to hurt me? Unless it’s like Bambi, because that shit will break anyone’s heart.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Mary. Your brother needs to sleep.”

“I’ve been sleeping all day. If I slept anymore it’d be hibernation.” You give me a look that says both that sarcastic (but totally witty *author’s note: Sure Terasaka. Totally*) joke was unappreciated but expected (I guessed that last part from the eye roll).

I barely catch you mumble “you probably could, idiot” before saying in a louder voice to Mary, “Plus, you’ve already played a ton of video games today. I don’t want you to get a headache.”

“But I do that all the time.” Well now your look just says bad parenting. Not my fault. Try living with her. Oh right. You are.

“Are you trying to take movie time away from me and my precious sister?” I gasp with purposefully terrible acting (I know you hate it) and pull my little sister to my side with my good arm so we can use a great sibling begging team up. You may be able to shoot down my puppy eyes but try two pairs!

“How cruel Itona!” She gives a great pout followed up by my soothing sad sister hair stroke on my part, and she finishes it up with a sniffle and lip tremble combo. We play video games for a reason.

Apparently it’s still not K.O. though. Because you still haven’t conceded. Fine. I’ll go into rational brother mode. Unlike you, I know this will not be a marathon.

“Seriously Itona. It’s not a school night. Mary already did her homework, and I really do need to open my eyes for a while.” I think Mary’s ‘please’ does you in, because you sigh and tell Mary to pick the movies while you make popcorn. Weird being asked ‘please’ by a Terasaka, huh?

Before you go make buttery heaven, I stop you by the sleeve and pull you down to whisper in your ear, “Don’t worry. She’ll fall asleep within the first 30 minutes.”

~~around 30 minutes later~~

That didn’t mean you were supposed to, too!

Apparently Mary tired you out more than I thought. Mary had insisted on having the left side of the bed (optimal view but not as comfy as my corner with the wall and pillows to prop my arm and leg on) and you had been squished in the middle, where after another health debate on whether I’d crumble into a million pieces if you so much as fucking touched me (so annoying) you’d finally settled down and watched the movie (Big Hero 6. You love the robots, Mary loves the super hero females and I love the lack of super girly princesses and the soundtrack. Plus, that movie just rocks).

And within 10 minutes the popcorn was gone and I had fun watching both of your guys’ eyes droop. 20 minutes and Mary was nodding off while you yawned. 25 and Mary’s out and your head keeps falling down with you snapping it back up. Now 30 minutes later you’re actually fucking resting on my shoulder, snoring softly, drooling a bit (oh I’m storing that info for later) and over all looking damn cute.

Now I’ll admit you’ve always been cute (except maybe when you were all tentacle crazy. Although that sneeze after you got a whiff of my shirt was adorable) but it’s scarring me how often I’ve been thinking it lately.

It’s probably just because I’m spending so much time with you. Plus, it’s not like I really have much else to focus on. I’ve been used to Mary’s cuteness for a while now. But I feel like you’ve gotten a lot cuter in a different sense, like how you worry so much for Mary and…yes I’ll admit it. S-sometimes it’s maybe a little cute when you worry about me (still annoying though just…also cute). I know it’s guilt and pity that made you do that, but when you smiled at me after playing the Marco Polo hide n’ seek…it made me feel kind of special. Like I was the only one who’d get to see you smile like that.

Suddenly I remember stupid Karma’s words of ‘special person’ and you know how things sometimes click in your mind late at night?

Well shit.


	6. Sleeping Devil and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itona wakes up in Terasaka's arms and there's a bit of fluff and angst (not too huge of angst and Terasaka's asleep for it. Also the Terasakas are not morning people. (Also for anyone who reads my other fic (The Second Camp) it will be posted VERY soon.) Oh, also pancakes!

Warm. It feels very warm. Ah! What’re you doing idiot!? Why would you let me sleep on you!? Argh, I have to stop falling asleep around you. First in that bed, then in the chair, now this. This is worse though. My head is completely on your upper chest while your left arm’s wrapped around my shoulder and you’re snoring into my hair. It tickles but the embarrassment is doing a great job of overshadowing that. It was probably a lot like this that time after you got hurt but I had my reasons for that. I was tired and you were (are) stupid, so that was the best way to make sure I knew when you woke up and still get some sleep. But it was super embarrassing. Not that it was bad…but I blame the exhaustion for the cuddling.

I don’t like people seeing me when I’m weak, although I doubt anyone does, really. But why the heck does it always have to be you!? And why didn’t you push me off? I know there’s not too much room but there’s at least enough that this didn’t have to happen. I even drooled a bit. You better not have seen that, although I know you were the last one to fall asleep, since Mary had been out like a light before me, and I had been nodding off a lot already. But how are the lights out? There’s no way you could get up. Mary. Shit! Is she still inside!? Not again!

I’m starting to try and slide out of your clutches (was that really necessary?) when I hear the change in your breathing and look up to find those stupid eyes blinking down at me.

“Itona?” You grumble, sleepily in an even deeper way than I’m used to. You look over my head to what I’m sure is the alarm clock on the dresser. “Fuck, It’s 5 A.M. What in hell’re ya doin’ up?” It’s terrifying how bad your speech is when you’re half-asleep. 

“Mary isn’t in here. I’m going to go make sure she didn’t wander off-mpf!” I had just managed to sit up when you pull me back on your chest and manage to smash my face in the process. Dumb brute.

“Sorry.” 

“You don’t sound sorry.” I point out, trying to push myself up again but your arm won’t budge.

“Yeah, ‘m not. I don’t wanna ‘nother freak out. Plus, you’ll die if ya try ta wake ‘er this early.” I almost blush at the ‘freak out’ part. It’s not like it’s my fault for being worried! I didn’t know there was a freaking door in the hallway! And you were enjoying that way too much. I still remember that stupid smirk.

“But she could’ve left the house!” I know it’s probably not the case but I’m not sure if she’s a sleepwalker.

“Yeesh, ya act like she’s an escapin’ criminal or somethin’. She’s fine. I woke her up an sent her to her room. And I know she made it because I heard the thump when she hit the bed.” I know you’re smiling as you pull me closer and put your chin on my head. And honestly, I’m trying not to smile at the thought of a mini, female you flopping on a bed in a sleep-state mind, but I refuse to give you that satisfaction. You already think you’re hilarious as it is. 

“Fine, now will you let me go?” It’s getting weirder the longer you hold me like this. Even if you are basically asleep.

“Nah. Don’t wanna chance you gettin’ up anyway an wakin’ her. She’s a demon in the mornin’.”

“Oh, and you’re not?” I grin up at you. I love messing with you, I admit. It’s helps get any stress off and your reactions are usually entertaining. And rarely your jokes are a little amusing (not that I’ll ever let you know).

“Mm, I’m the devil. So ya better let me get back ta sleep or you’re gonna see hell, shrimpy.” Ah, there’s that stupid nickname and sense of humor, I’m used to.

“I’ve been looking at it, idiot.” I retort, but I know you’re almost asleep again because you just grunt back. I like this. The teasing, taunts, the easiness. Although this softy kind of side is new. Well sort of. You’ve always been a bit of a tough softy. You’re just not usually so open in showing it. 

Like when you pretend not to be sick to help on a mission, and end up encouraging a classmate to stick to their morals. Or when you offer to take a sick tentacle boy in and help him let go enough to not die. Or push said tentacle boy out of a falling limb’s path. Or worry so much about your sister being alone that you try to leave with broken bones.

All of them done in some aggressive or tough way, but all of them proof you’re a softy. But this one’s not aggressive or tough. And that time you let me cuddle with you after you went and got hurt. Sure there was yelling but that wasn’t for the cuddling. In fact, you seemed fine with it as soon as you found out there was a babysitter. Maybe you were just tired though, like you are now. 

But maybe you also feel a bit like I did. Like I do. I almost lost you. And I know you think you almost lost me, but it freaking hurt idiot. You’re the person I’m closest to. The one I can relax the most around. The one I can insult all I want and still get my hair ruffled a few minutes later, because you don’t get hurt by that stuff.

You’re back to snoring in my hair. It still kind of tickles but it’s not that bad. The warmth from you is making me slowly forget all of this drama that’s in my head and just relax against you. Even the arm around me feels kind of nice. 

Maybe this isn’t so weird after all.

~ 8 A.M.~

I can’t sleep anymore. Even if this is comfortable. You have pills I need to get ready and I’m sure you and Mary haven’t had a decent breakfast in forever. I manage to escape this time with only sleepy mumbles from you. Hmph. You really aren’t a morning person. Not that that’s a surprise. Mary doesn’t wake up either as I go check on her and close her door. 

By now I’ve learned where everything is in the kitchen, so it’s not hard to get a workstation set up and start on pancakes. I don’t think I’ll need to add eggs and bacon today since you both ate mountains of popcorn. You especially. What are you a goat?

“Itona-chan?” I turn around to see Mary sleepily rubbing her eyes. Adorable. The smell must’ve woken her up.

“You can go back to bed, Mary,” I tell her softly, afraid of the off-chance that you wake up, “I’ll bring you some in a bit.” 

She yawns and blinks up at me with tired eyes. Poor kid stayed up too late. I’m setting up a bedtime for both of you from now on. “’kay. Mm, big brother never makes breakfast.”

“Well your brother’s lazy and would probably make terrible pancakes anyway.”

“Nah, big bro’s a good cook. But Itona-chan is too. Night, night Itona-chan.” And then I’m watching her stumble back to her room like a little fawn.

Good cook, huh? From Mary that must be true. Although it’s a bit hard to believe, but I guess since your parents don’t seem to come home often you’ve had to pick up a few things in cooking, huh? Oh well. I have the rest of the week to find out.

I finish three plates of pancakes and take one of them to Mary, before grabbing your medicine, water, and the other two plates, and heading to your room. With training I’ve been able to practice my balance.

You look really peaceful and I almost want to let you sleep a few more minutes but you need these pills to get better fast and I need you to get better fast.

“You need to take your pills.” I say lightly shaking your left arm. Mumbles, a groan and then you’re squinting at me.

“Didn’t I warn you not to wake me up?” You say but you’re still sitting up and stretching your good leg and arm. “What d’ya need?” You yawn and turn to me. I hold up the pills in response. You look disgusted.  
“Nope. No way. How am I supposed to know what’s in those? Octopus could be testing out some weird stuff on me.” I can see how that might be true but I also know Koro-sensei would never hurt any of us.

“Well I suppose I can call Koro-sensei and ask- “  
“Don’t you dare.” You cut me off so quickly, I grin at finding a threat that worked so well.

“Here’s the water. These two together. Eat this with the rest. You also have some waiting for you in the afternoon.” You groan in response, but take the pills, and I pick both plates off the bedside table beside me and set one next to you.

“You made pancakes?” You raise your eyebrow and I can tell you can’t wait to devour these too. Black hole.

“Pills first.” I say firmly, taking a bite but watching to make sure you take every single one of those pills. You sigh, and hold the pills up, about to swallow.

“If I turn into a yellow octopus, you’re a dead guy,” you say before swallowing and grimacing at the taste.

“Anything would be an improvement.”

“Shut up and give me a fork.”


	7. Shopping, mom talks, and the stupidest idiot of them all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itona and Mary are grocery shopping. Itona still has guilt and Terasaka doesn't understand personal space. Itona finds he doesn't hate it. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Itona POV in a row, but I liked it better with this. I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. I have these two living together for a week...I guess I could skip some days but it's fun to write domestic stuff (even if they aren't officially together yet in the story. Technically.) But hey, now I got them a day alone. And Itona's got some of that fricking guilt off. Anyway, hope you like it :) 
> 
> (Also I'm going to edit my previous chapters. They just look so sloppy compared to these last ones. It'll mainly just be adding spaces between sentences but I might add some more character action/thought stuff too. Right now some of it's just dialogue (blame the comic I was writing at the time) which I might leave as is. Depends. No big changes though.)

“Itona! What’s the next thing on the list?” Mary’s practically bouncing in her shoes next to the frozen peas. I never thought grocery shopping would bring someone this much excitement but it’s probably good for her to get the energy out.

I look at the list and find your strange hieroglyphs written in angry red marker. You were not happy about being left behind. Spouting nonsense about how you can walk just fine and how I’ll probably forget things. As if that would be less likely with you, here. Your walking has gotten better, but I see how tired it makes you. And I’m sure the pills don’t make it any easier to stay awake for long. 

I still had to lock the house down as best as I could to keep you from escaping. I could see the break-out plan in those stupid eyes of yours. 

“Something the idiot scribbled,” I say handing the crumpled paper to Mary, “Can you make it out?” 

She seems to have become used to your horrid handwriting because she squeaks out a “yep” before scurrying off to the cereal aisle. I could’ve sworn it had said some type fish.

“Mary! Don’t run off!” I can just imagine some big guy picking up cute little Mary while she’s out of my sight and taking her far away. I’d get her back of course, and break all of the kidnapper’s bones, but that’s not the point. You’d probably call me paranoid but I’m sure you do the same thing.

Just as I round the corner, I see Mary with a box of cereal talking to a woman and girl.

“Mary,” I say jogging up to her, “don’t go too far away from me.”

“Sorry Itona! Oh, meet my friend Kiku and her mom!” The girl seems to be just as hyper as Mary, since they both immediately fall into a girl chat that seems like it could almost pass for another language. The mom however, is a tall, thin, quiet woman, who’s smiling tiredly at me. If Kiku’s anything like Mary, I perfectly understand.

“Hello Itona, I’m Sayuri. It’s nice to meet you,” she says, bowing a little, politely.

“Nice to meet you too,” I respond, returning the bow, before looking over at the two girls talking animatedly between themselves. “They seem to be really good friends.”

“Oh yes, Kiku’s known Mary since they were five. Kiku’s even stayed over at the Terasaka’s many times, although it’s usual only Mary’s brother who watches the two, since their parents work overseas and such.”

It’s funny to imagine you with two little girls trying to do things like put make-up on you or running around in a game of tag that I’ve learned Mary’s still fond of. Sayuri must sense what I’m thinking because she smiles a little more amusedly and her eyes have a hint of what seems to be older people mischief. Where they find a younger person’s struggles funny, probably because they remember going through those things as well. 

“I’m afraid they might’ve driven the poor boy up a wall a few times, but it was nice to get a few quiet nights at home. Is he here by any chance?”

Just like that a bad feeling sinks into my gut and I look at the ground to avoid seeing her concerned face. “Um, no, actually he got into an…accident,” I almost gag on the word. That was no accident. You willingly went and saved my life while putting your own at risk. Stupid, stupid Terasaka, “I’ll be looking after him and Mary until break’s over.” I keep my gaze to the floor but Sayuri’s gasp sends a spike of guilt right through me.

“Oh dear! Is he alright? How bad is it?” Thank goodness Mary and Kiku are still distracted. I don’t think I can handle another person reminding me what I’ve done to the idiot. My idiot. “He…he has a broken arm and leg and some cracked ribs. He’s doing a bit better but he still needs…”

“I understand,” Sayuri assures me, and I’m so very grateful she does because each word of that sentence was so damn painful to get out. “Perhaps Mary can come over to our house sometime,” she says loud enough for the girls to hear. While they’re squealing over the offer, Sayuri leans closer to me and whispers “It seems like both of you could use some relaxing time.”

Her voice is full of sympathy and I know I must show how much this topic hurts me to talk about. To even think. But Sayuri squeezes my shoulder until I look up and see her smiling comfortingly at me.

“It’s all right Itona. Ryoma will get better soon.” But that’s not good enough, I want to say. He would be perfectly healthy now if it wasn’t for-“

“It wasn’t your fault.” She says it so firmly, her eyes piercing mine.

“H-how do you-?”

“I know Ryoma. He’s not the brightest child I’ve met but he has a big heart under all that toughness. And don’t think for one second I can’t clearly see you beating yourself up inside, young man.” Her observational skills are terrifying, but I suppose many mothers’ are. I’ll have to remember that in the future. “Whatever Ryoma did, he obviously did it because he cared about you, and I have no doubt in my mind he’d do it again. Although I’m sure you’re not happy about that.”

“Not at all,” I manage to croak out, and she gives me an understanding smile before patting me on the shoulder and stepping away. “Well I’m also sure he doesn’t want you blaming yourself about it, so please try to just relax with him while Mary’s at my place, okay?” She has that expectant face that adults get that makes it almost impossible to say no to. Especially someone as caring and gentle as her. I suppose some of what she says is true but that won’t stop the hurt.

“I’ll try. Thank you very much.”

“No trouble at all. Besides, Ryoma’s watched Kiku so many times, it’s my turn to return the favor. Kiku, we need to get back home soon. Say goodbye to Mary-chan.”

“See you later Mary!” She says waving behind her as she runs ahead of her mother who just sighs and shakes her head. Obviously used to her daughter’s antics by now. 

Then she turns to me again. “I’ll call the home phone to plan out a time. Take care Itona, Mary,” She says turning around to chase after Kiku. 

“You too!” We both call as she disappears from view around some canned goods. I don’t know why but despite my earlier pain I somehow feel…relived.

“Itona! What’s next?”

~later~

“We’re home!” Mary calls bounding off to the kitchen with her little arms full of groceries. (I tried to get her to let me carry more but she’s just as stubborn as you.)

“‘Bout time you two showed up.” You’re walking (or hobbling) out of your room and I swear you’re more of a handful than Mary ever could be.

“Stupid Terasaka! You shouldn’t just get up like that! If you fall-“

“Then I’d get back up, shrimp.” You shoot a stubborn glare at me and I know that even if you did fall and break more bones, you’d do everything in your power to get back up and never let me know about it. Let’s see, how can I knock you out without you knowing? Maybe I could just strap you to the bed. But then you’d yell until the neighbors called the authorities. “And I haven’t fallen yet so I don’t know why the hell you’re so freaked out about it.” 

“I-I’m not freaked out! Your idiocy is just concerning!” Dumb blush, what the heck are you doing here? Go away.

“Uh huh,” you say smirking smugly and I want to stuff another carrot into that black hole, you call a mouth. “Well now that you’re done with your little tantrum- “

“My wha-!”

“Let’s see how much stuff you two forgot.” You grin like a child playing a game, who’s about to win and I really need to carry a bag of carrots with me.

“We didn’t forget a single thing big brother! Look!” Mary huffs, pointing at the groceries.

“Alright, I will.”

~A few minutes later~

“Well idiot Terasaka? Did you find that oh so important thing we completely forgot?” Mary and me both have our arms crossed in what I’m sure is almost a sassy manner and you’re hunched over the counter with your crutch leaning heavily against it. Why don’t you just sit down?

“Fine, for once you managed to be competent, shrimp- “

“Big brother, don’t bully Itona!”

“But I still could’ve gone.” As you say that, you look directly at me and I know what you’re trying to say. ‘I’m fine. Don’t worry so much. I’m strong enough. Don’t underestimate me. It's just fucking shopping.’ It’s true you’re stronger than you were. Koro-sensei’s pills were designed to heal you in a third of the time as normal ones, but that’s still two weeks and you just started taking them.

“It wasn’t necessary. I hardly think grocery shopping is a job that requires three people.” Plus, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.

“Oh, big brother! Guess who we met today!” You send a worried glance over at me and I can tell you’re picturing a yellow stalker with a large round head and crescent smile. It’s cute when you’re worried.

“And who could that be?” You ask warily.

“Kiku and her mom! She even offered to let me go to her house to play with Kiku!”

“Oh,” you say, obviously startled it was one of the probably few normal people you know, “that’s nice. How were they?”

“Good,” Mary chirps “Kiku started telling me about…” And you just made a grave mistake. Your eyes are practically begging the word ‘help’. I just shrug and go over to pull a chair around for you so that you don’t strain yourself. That earns me a glare but thankfully you sit down.

However just as I’m about to escape to put the groceries away and make dinner you grab my wrist.

“Hold on Mary.”

“What are you-AH!” I’m tugged onto your lap (luckily on your good leg), your arms wrapping around me and your chin setting heavily on my shoulder to lock me in place. It reminds me of this morning when we were…well, kind of…tangled together. And maybe I don’t find the physical contact…bad, but at least your sister was in another room!

“Little Itona~ wants to hear your story too. Right little Itona~?” Urgh that toothy grin. You’re enjoying this too much.

“You are not going to call me that,” I whisper so Mary can’t hear. Though I doubt she would over her own gossip. “And let go of me this instant!” Still whispering.

“I’ll call you whatever I want.” You whisper back, but then you’re dropping your mouth to my ear and I can feel your warm breath tickling the sensitive skin. I almost jump. “And you’re not going anywhere.” You tighten your grip on me. “We’re in this together till the end.” How the hell do you sound husky when you whisper!? Is that even a thing!? It seems so…no I’m not even going to think about this- oh shit! What if Mary heard you!?

I look up and find Mary still chattering away. Good. I’d probably die if she had heard. You’d die too. I’d kill you.

“It’s not my fault you started a girl talk,” I whisper, turning back to you.” Plus, I still need to put the food away.” Although, it does feel good to sit here. Especially since Mary managed to tire me out a little.

“You and I both know there’s nothing that needs refrigerated over there. Tough luck little Itona~” Don’t say that. Not in that voice. 

“I still need to put it away before I can make supper.” As if on cue, your stomach growls like an angry dog.

“Shit. Forgot I haven’t eaten in a bit.” 

“See? So you should,” I cut myself off with a yawn, “let me go.”

“Hmm? But Mary needs someone for an audience.” What? That was not what I was expecting. Didn’t you just admit you were hungry?

“But you’re hungry. Mary won’t be finished for a while if you were planning on waiting.”

“Nope,” you say grinning, “I’m cooking this time.” I straighten up in 0.0001 seconds.

“No. I don’t want the kitchen burnt.” Or you.

“Hey! Don’t forget whose kitchen this is! And I’m a good cook!” Now that I think about it Mary did mention that this morning.

“Still, I’ll- “

“You’ll get some fucking rest. You look like a walking corpse and you woke up way too early this morning.” Look who’s worrying too much now. And exaggerating.

“I’m fi-“

“Mary! Itona wants to listen to the rest of your story on the couch. I’ll cook here in the meantime.”

“Okay! Come on Itona!” Mary grabs the same wrist you did and begins to pull me off you, but not before I turn and glare at you.

“I’ll get you for this.” Your stupid smile only gets bigger.

“Have a nice nap, little Itona~” How did I get the stupidest idiot of them all?


	8. Exhaustion and Tank tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terasaka get this kid to bed. Also...the amount of sorry I am that this took so long is colossal. I was tempted to quickly write the whole thing but I don't want to rush it THAT much. But this will not be happening again. Thanks to those who commented demanding I write more. (I probably didn't respond because I went into hiding mode for a bit there... yeah that won't happen again either) So lessons I learned: 1. Don't do a ton of stuff at the end of summer 2. Don't let school be an excuse ( I had plenty of time still) 3. Respond to the comments asking to write more. I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm giving myself a one week time limit for the next chapter. No exceptions. I'll spin the wheel of...Koro-sensei's punishments for bad fanfic writers if I'm even a minute late (I'll think of something for you guys)

Finally. If it weren’t for Mary’s energy, I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d refused to sleep for the whole week. You looked fucking dead, bags like crazy and yawning every other minute (although you probably didn’t notice). Guess you needed me to go along too, huh? Wonder how many heart attacks Mary gave you.

I get up and start on stir fry and rice. I can’t wait to see your face when you taste my cooking.

Apparently the girl talk’s continued because I hear the little chirping noise of Mary’s gossip voice. It’s scary how little girls can become high pitched auctioneers, but it’s my best bet of you falling asleep (and getting myself out of it). Mary wouldn’t notice anyway.

But maybe pulling you into my lap was a little much. Then again it seems like I would’ve done that even before I realized I like you. Calling you “little Itona” is going to be fun too if your blush was anything to go by (too fucking cute).

I just finish plating everything when Mary pokes her head in the doorway. “Big brother” she says whispering. “Itona-chan’s asleep on the couch.”

“That’s good. I was going to knock him out if he didn’t get some sleep soon.”

“Big brother!”  
“Hey, help me with these plates would ‘ya?” I ask taking one and balancing both it and my crutches with my left arm. I’m getting surprisingly good at this.

Mary takes the last two plates and we set off for the living room. I have her set your plate on the coffee table and she takes hers into her room. Setting my crutches aside, I join you on the couch.

You’re slumped into the right corner of the couch, your head on the armrest and mouth open a bit, as soft snores come out. I get it man, you’re adorable. Now give my heart a break.

I’m not even sure if I should wake you up. On one hand you woke up at an ungodly hour and stayed up to make fucking pancakes. (They were delicious but still.) Plus, you had grocery shopping with an energetic 8 year-old. But on the other hand, you’re so freaking skinny.

Malnutrition beats exhaustion in my book. “Itona. Hey Itona.” I push at your shoulder a bit and get mumbles. “Little Itona, wake up.”

“Mph. I told you…” You’re yawning again, “don’t call me that.” 

“Shut up, little Itona. Hurry and eat so we can get to bed. You need as much beauty sleep as you can get.” You sit up, rubbing at your eyes, and lean over the table, before picking up your plate. All of which seems to be done on automatic mode.

“Says the one that’s supposed to be asleep,” You mumble and fuck it’s cute when you’re exhausted, but not as cute as your face when you realize I have major chef skills. Wish I’d brought a camera.

Your eyes widen in initial shock and your mouth opens just a little as if you’re about to compliment the food. But you quickly recover. Damn.

“It’s a miracle. There’s actually a taste besides burnt.” Uhg, you’re so annoying. Would it kill you to compliment me? Actually that might kill me… Who’d recover from that kinda shock?

“What are you calling a miracle you little shrimp!?” I reach over and tug your hair closer with my left hand, so I can easily mess it up. And I’m not disappointed with your reaction. You tuck yourself into a sort of ball in your little corner, as if tensing up is going to stop it from feeling good enough for me to see you like it.

Apparently you have the sense to put the plate on the table before you try to escape (even though you’re obviously enjoying it with all your smiles and little laughs you’re trying so hard to hide). As if, shrimpy.

I grab your shoulder and yank you back quick enough that you lose your balance and fall back onto the couch with your head landing on me and covering my lap in blue.

“Where did you think you were going, little Itona~?” My hand’s holding you in place on your chest and you’re blinking owlishly up at me. Seriously, the fuck man? You know what? That’s it. You’re getting petted. Cute things get petted. Deal with it.

“I-it’s late.” Aw little Itona stuttered and blushed. Probably cause of the petting but your hair’s so fucking fluffy! Is this even hair? “And you have pills to take before you get some more sleep.”

Dang, what was that? Like 15 minutes without being my nurse? Still probably the second longest time. First being when you slept last night.

“Nah, already took those. Any other excuses, little Itona?” I say learning down into your space.

“Well, I, uh, you…” And you yell at me for my literary skills, “you still need to sleep.”

“Mmm, I think you might be forgetting someone.” You fix me with what I’m now calling the annoyed shrimp glare and even though you know exactly who the fuck I’m talking about, you say in a stupidly passive voice,

“Mary can put herself to bed. Unlike some other Terasaka I know. “What cuteness? This thing is just aggravating.

“Shrimp, if you don’t want me to go get Mary, you’ll get in that fucking bed and you will become unconscious for at least a few hours.” Your eyes go big and you fucking start to snort. I knew you thought I was funny!

But then you’re mumbling and I manage to catch the words “stupid,” “brute,” and “brother.” You start to slide your head off my lap and I’d almost forgot my hand was still in your hair (it’s super warm now), when you suddenly stop just as you sit up.

“Wait, what do you mean “bed”?” Shit. 

Does that sound weird? “I mean we slept in the same bed alone last night, and it gets cold in here at night so it makes sense to sleep in my bed, right?” I mean it’s true! You have no freaking body heat. You’d be a popsicle by morning. And yes, fine! Maybe I want to fucking touch you without you thinking I’ll turn into dust or something. Is that so wrong!?

“I guess…but I doubt I’ll be able to get any significant amount of sleep with your snoring.” Yeah, yeah.

“Well, we could always put a movie on. You’ll probably be out cold in five minutes.” I smirk at my own retaliation. 

“You must be mistaken. I was just resting my eyes from having to look at you all day.” Uh huh. That’s why when Mary pushed you into me you didn’t freak.

“Yep, I am rather blinding. So are we going to sit here all night talking about my manly, rugged, looks or…” You’re smiling. Good, you were looking kind of down earlier. 

“Pfft. Delusional idiot. Come on.” You hand me my crutches and wait by my side as I stand up. I really am stronger you know? But…it’s kind of nice you care. Just tone it down a bit sometimes, yeah?”

As we get into the bedroom you grab my pajamas and look at me. 

“There aren’t any more clean button-up ones.” Well shit. Since I’ve been hurt I’ve been using shirts that button up because of the arm cast. It was the only way I could dress myself and it’s no wonder they’re all dirty now. Especially since you’ve had no time to do laundry with Mary, Karma and Nagisa, pills, and other things. I can still wear a lose fitting tank (or even go bare chest but that would definitely freak you out) but…

“No helping it, I guess. Take that shirt off. I’ll find a tank.” I’ll need your help with the tank. I unbutton and take off my shirt and then turn to find you shifting through my drawers. You might seem nonchalant about it but I know this is awkward for you. You’ve never been too good with touching/being touched by people (aside from pats, back slaps and head grabbing. (and punching/hitting if it’s me)). You’re even blushing, while you pull out my green top.

And I mean I’m not exactly calm about this. I’m not self-conscious (I mean hey, I look damn good) but how you’re going to react is making me nervous.

You turn around and I vaguely acknowledge I’m holding my breath a bit. Annnd you’re frozen. Eyes wide, mouth open, you’re grasping my shirt like it’s a lifeline and you’re not even trying to hide where you’re looking (I’ve got a fairly hairy chest and some pretty toned muscles huh Itona-chan?). Honestly, this is freaking flattering, who wouldn’t want to be oogled by their crush? But at the same time, it feels like if I breath enough to snap you out of your trance, you’ll bolt so fast, a Mach 20 octopus couldn’t catch you. But I have to do something, right? Maybe if I make it obvious, you’ll brush it off.

“Like what you see?” I ask sweeping my hand over my chest. Please don’t run. Please don’t run. How would I explain that to Karma?

“I wasn’t aware you were half gorilla. Although I should’ve guessed.” Oh fucking thank you. I’ve never been so happy to be insulted in my life.

You walk over and quickly slip the shirt on in a very calculated way. Probably the least amount of contact you could’ve gotten. Except you do pay specially attention to my right arm. It’s still quick though.

Ten minutes later, the lights are out, you’re changed and in bed, and turned resolutely away from me, with a good two feet in-between. Well at least you didn’t head for the alps.

~later~

“Mph…n-no…ay away.” I wake up to rustling sheets and strained mutterings. The same thing as last night (luckily after Mary left). “Don’… stupid…op.” It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what it’s about. 

Sighing, I roll over as much as I can and pull you into my side. You cling onto the straps of my tank top and bury your face in my chest. It’s wet.

Maybe it’s because you slept in a chair (not that I liked it) while I was still in the Class-E infirmary that this hadn’t happened, but apparently the minute you’re lying down your brain decided to torture you a little. I’m not going to tell you about the nightmares though. No reason to worry you even more.

I know. Fear, guilt, self-hate; all those stupid things you’re putting yourself through. I’m aware of it all. I’ll stop it somehow. You’ll see, Itona. You don’t deserve to go through all that, and I won’t let you.

But for now, I run my fingers through your amazingly soft hair and listen to your mumbles quiet down and you start to settle. But before you’re breathing and heart rate completely go back to normal I hear one more heartbreaking word quietly escape your lips.

“S-sorry.”

“Don’t be.” I whisper (now would not be a good time to wake you up) and kiss your forehead. It’s not even weird for me. I think I might’ve completely accepted that I love you, already. “I’m not.”

And I never will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that seems like a really good cut off point. Yeah it's not. But at least it's not a cliff hanger. It's going to get happier than this. I even have a future setting chapter, small Mary POV, and...maybe a sequel with some *cough* mature *cough* content? Who knows? I have the plans. Now it's the doing it. Which I will! Not again shall I take that long with this! (Unless I die or am in a coma or something. Let's be realistic here, my brain needs to function to write this.)


	9. More special than I thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you see they- What happens is- The whole thing starts with- Why the freak- What did I- ...Nope. They're both stupid dorks and I want you to find out what happens on your own. Also it's completely safe to say I failed at the one week thing. I apologize. So much. Thank goodness you guys don't know where I live (whew). I changed up the story a bit which I'll explain in the end of this chapter's notes. I really hope you like it!

What has my life come to? When did me becoming a teddy bear become routine? Although this time was a bit different...I was cuddling back. Well not cuddling...exactly. It was more like pressing close. Close enough to get your stupid scent stuck in my nose.

And I guess if I’m being honest, that part was fine. The part that was not fine was turning around to see another pair of your eyes on a little female face staring at me like I was a unicorn.

Safe to say I may have freaked, and maybe sort of fell off the bed. I’m learning to appreciate your heavy sleeping, you oaf. Then to top that off, I felt a little odd once i’d gotten up but I couldn’t place my finger on it. It was probably just groginess. We’d gone to sleep much later than i’d have liked, since someone took his sweet time to wake me up from my forced nap. 

Mary didn’t say anything about it though, which just added to my nerves. Instead she just pulled me into the kitchen and pointed to the eggs, asking for omelets for breakfast. She’s such a little princess sometimes that I have no doubt you spoil her rotten. You big softie.

At least when it comes to some of your actions (or your mush for brains), but as I was forcefully reminded last night, your body is anything but soft. Well, maybe excluding your chest. I really should have done the laundry. It’s been awhile since I was reminded of how strong you are, or were (although you insist you’re still fairly strong). Those prominent six pack muscles that i’d felt under my tentacles so long ago are still fresh in my memory. Making me think that if anyone can make a full recovery fast, it’s you. 

The omelets should be done soon. I just have to finish the prep-work for the vegetables, which mainly just involves dicing them up small enough so you don’t choke on your huge mouthfuls. 

Why is it so hot in here? I’m actually sweating, beads rolling down the sides of my face and causing the blue hair to stick to my skin. Wasn’t it supposed to be fairly cool today? I-wait why is the room getting-

I hear the clack of the knife as my hand forces it to make one last cut off the chives before I stumble back, my head swimming, into something solid and warm.

“What the heck!? Shrimp be careful with that knife! You could hurt yourself!” An arm is encircling my side and pressing me closer to the support of that muscled chest, before a cold hand is moved up to my forehead. It feels so good, before I can stop myself I’m leaning into it.

“Damn. You idiot, you’re burning. You’re getting the hell back to bed.” I feel more than see you pull me towards the door but my stubbornness is stronger than that.

“Wait, I’m fine. The pills probably just lowered your body heat. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to finish up her-” And my balance decided now was the perfect time to stop working. Great.

I fall forward, after attempting to go back to my cutting board, but before I hit the counter, your arm is back around me. This time it pulls me even closer than before and I can’t say I don’t need it because my legs feel like jelly.

You bend your head down and I shudder as the side of your cool forehead presses against mine, before you growl out “Bed. Now.” And for once I just follow.

Mary’s too enraptured by some morning show to notice us as you pull me into your bedroom and sit me on the bed much more gently than i’d expect of you. After sliding off my slippers (that you of course had to make fun of me for earlier), you gently push me to your side of the bed before you stand up again, thankfully blocking out the harsh light with your bulky self.

As you’re turning to walk out of your room, I let out a pitiful “where’re you going?” which slurs and is much raspier than i’d like you to hear. 

“We have to eat something, Shrimpy,” you shrug, turning off the lights. 

“That’s what I was doing, idiot!”

“No, that’s what you were, super stupidly I might add, attempting to do before almost cutting your finger in half. Now, let’s get one thing straight, if I so much as hear one foot step from this room, I will tie your scrawny self to that mattress.” You’re being sarcastic. Right? Um...i’m actually not sure. Those look like serious eyes…

“You can’t tell me what to-”

“If you push it anymore Shrimpy, I’ll make Mary your personal nurse. And her main way of healing is a box of Hello Kitty band-aids.” Okay, it’s not even the Hello Kitty part that’s scary about that. It’s the having a ton of band-aids sticking to body hair that i’ll have to pull off and basically slowly wax myself part.

“...You better not burn the house down while i’m in here,” I say snuggling under your covers. They smell like you, plus you have like the fluffiest blankets i’ve ever seen.

“Says the one who was stupid enough to cook while he was sick.”

“I’m not-!” Before I can retaliate, the door closes, and I hear the metallic click of the lock. You’re gone.

“Dang it,” I mumble out of frustration. I’m the one who’s supposed to be taking care of you, idiot! Not the other way around!

Ugh, if only I hadn’t gotten sick. You must think I’m such a weakling. 

\----------------------------

I must have fallen asleep because it’s completely black but I feel a cool cloth being pressed to my forehead by a strong, warm hand. Terasaka.

“I really am an idiot.” Well that’s nothing new to me but i never thought you’d admit it. I guess i’ve decided to keep my eyes closed. This is too interesting to ruin.

“It was fucking freezing when you guys went for food, and I didn’t even think to lend you a jacket.” Wait, what? It wasn’t that bad...was it?

I remember it was pretty chilly...come to think of it, I think I was so focused on Mary not running off that I didn’t even think about it.

“And here you are being an awesome little shrimp and taking care of Mary and the house...and me.” For some reason you speak the last words quieter than the rest, but I still catch it. And you are a fucking idiot!

Of course I’m fucking taking care of you, idiot! I’m the whole reason you’re hurt! Well not the whole reason. Your stupid secretly super caring mind was largely to blame too. Plus, you’re actually a little special to me, stupid! Even you’d have to have figured out by now that I don’t talk as easily with others as I do with you. Granted it’s mostly bickering.

I want to open my eyes. I want to yell in your dumb face. I want...an aspirin.

But then I feel the cloth stop moving across my burning forehead, and a weight settle beside my head. A fluffy weight. A fluffy weight that smells super strongly of your shampoo.

“So fucking pale. I’m so sorry, Itona.” DON’T BE YOU FUCKING IDIOT! It’s a freaking cold! Oh man you’re dumb! It’s not like i’m dying!

Your nose tickles my ear and i’m so close to just stopping this act and punching you in the face. “I can’t believe Karma was right. Why did it have to be you? I’ll never be able to tell you. You’d murder me before I could even continue.” Well THAT got my attention.

Tell me something? You admitting Karma was right about said something? Fuck, what if I’m in a coma.

You press closer and let out a sigh that makes me think you’re about to fall asleep. I’m home free.

“ How dare you let me fall in love with you, Shrimp?”

“What!?” I’m up. I’m up and I’m staring right into your terrified eyes.

“Sh!” You whisper urgently at me, pointing to the closed door and mouthing ‘Mary.’ All while looking like you’re about to bolt. Broken bones be damned. As if I-!...Actually I’d also rather your sister not be involved in this conversation.

“What do you mean ‘in love’!?” I whisper.

“I-I, You were awake? How-How long?” Your eyes. I don’t like them like this. They’re not supposed to look scared of me. You weren’t even that scared of me when I had tentacles. Why did you say that? Why’d you put that fear into those beautiful eyes?

“Don’t know. My eyes were closed. Couldn’t see the clock. Now explain what you mean by falling in love with me right now. And what was that about Karma?”

“Heh, glad you’re still able to be a little shit,” you rub your neck and I’ve honestly never seen you like this before. Then you let out a sigh before looking straight at me with eyes i’m used to. Determined, stupid, fiery eyes...but they’re still scared. “ Do you remember when Nagisa came back for his MP3 player?”

Now Nagisa’s involved too? “Yes.”

“Well Karma said something about being protective of Nagisa, and when I asked if the was a threat he said I was interested in...another bluenette.”

“So you just take Karma’s word for it?” Idiot, I didn’t think you were that stupid.

“No! Listen, Itona, I’m so sorry. I don’t expect you to feel the same way but” you’ve been slowly bending your head down until now I can’t see your face “...I figured out I’ve been in love with you for awhile now and it-it just felt natural. Like nothing had really changed.” Oh.

“Well, duh. That means you’re just confusing love with friendship.” 

“No! Itona, I understand friendship (I do have friends). Can you tell me friends want to hold each other at night? Or wake up to the other one cooking breakfast in your kitchen? Or love the way one of them plays with their little sister like she’s their own? Because you’re the only one I feel like that with.”

“That’s not-You’re just saying you like me because i’m doing all this for you to repay you for saving my life.” My cheeks are on fucking fire. And yes I intentionally didn’t say the other L word.

“What? Is that why you did it? You didn’t have to-”

“Woah,” I say putting a finger to your mouth, “one conversation at a time,” You push my hand away and push me back so that you’re above me and-I can’t escape. But I’m not scared. I’ve never been scared of you and I won’t start now.

“Itona, you’re an annoying, sassy little shrimp, but I love you. Please at least fucking believe this one thing.” Those eyes are pleading with me. Do you really-? I’ve never seen you so-...Even if it is true...

“Why would you even love me? All I do is cause you trouble.” I almost killed you and the class when I had tentacles! You helped me get rid of the damn tentacles even though you didn’t have to! I constantly verbally abuse you (although that’s mutual) and I almost killed you a second time! Am I-crying?

“Holy shit. Itona, don’t-Who the fuck said that?” You pull me into your chest while wiping away some tears and I grab onto your tank top straps. Please don’t leave me. It’s safer for you to stay away from me but as much as I want you safe...I don’t want you to leave. I’m really sorry, Terasaka. 

“Me! I almost got you killed! Twice!” I need to make you understand at the very least. 

Fingers. Fingers are threading through my hair and it feels amazing. You curl your body, as much as you can, around me like a shield and I’ve never felt safer.

“Itona, I know you’re smarter than that.” Your voice is deep and calming and right in my ear that I involuntarily relax into you. I look up to see you smiling down at me and now I found my favorite eyes of all.

For awhile we just sit like that. It’s...odd. For one, we’re actually quiet. But what’s really weird is that this feels almost normal. Like, I could’ve done this with you a long time ago and not minded. I mean obviously I’d call you stupid and maybe there’d be more elbows in your side but I’ve been comfortable enough with you to do this for awhile now. And you said you have been too? Is this what you meant?

Suddenly, you tense and draw back your head a bit. 

“Hey, Itona,” You say roughly. Grip subconsciously tightening a little to let me know this is serious. “ Don’t you dare pretend to be in love with me to make up for this stupid idea you have of oweing me your life. Or because you feel sorry for me. It wouldn’t be good for anyone.” I’ve never seen you so angry at me. Well it’s not exactly at me, but it’s scaring me just as much. Still stare at you before pushing myself up towards you to cover some of the distance you put between us.

“So you...love me?” I know your answer but just one more chance for you.

The most fiery eyes burn into mine. “Yes, I really do. And I know you don’t feel the sa-” I shut you up then. I had to cut off that thought and...that was the best method I could think of at the moment.

It’s not long. It’s not great. But it stops you from thinking that me actually loving you like that is an impossibility, because I’m very sure it’s not.

I pull back and release your face but you follow a little bit with your eyes still closed and now my cheeks are burning hotter than my forehead.

I wait till your eyes are focused on me again before I break the silence. “...I don’t know.”

And just like that your trance snaps. “What do you mean you don’t know!? Y-You mean it could happen!?” You look so hopeful and guarded. Did I not just kiss you?

“Idiot! I haven’t thought about you exactly like that! And you got time to think about it so why shouldn’t I!? But...I definitely don’t hate you...much,” I mumble, laying with my shoulders on your good arm so that you’re almost cradling me. I blame the fever for the over affection.

“Heh. I don’t hate you much either, Shrimpy,” you say affectionately and actually freaking nuzzle me. I swear you’re part dog. “So...what does this mean for us?”

“It means you do whatever you want and stop worrying about being in love with me.” You tilt your head like that’s not what you expected me to say.

“So I can kiss you?” You idiot...but I’m smiling. Just a little. You’re such a dork.

“Nope.” Your smirk drops right off your face so fast and it’s hilarious.

“What!? Why!?” You whine pulling me in until I stop you with both of my hands on your face as I try to suppress my chuckles.

“I’m sick, stupid!” Your jaw drops and it looks like the definition of scandalized.

“But you kissed me earlier!” You accuse, as if I just committed a horrible wrong and I can’t help but let out a huff of laughter that earns me a glare.

“That was different. You were about to say something stupid and my head hurts too much to handle that kind of stupidity. 

“Fuck, sorry.” You rush out of bed leaving me confused and missing the warmth.

“What are you-?” You leave the room for a minute and then suddenly the lights are off, covers are being moved and your heat is under them with me.

“Just checked on Mary. She’s watching a movie but I doubt she’ll make it through the whole thing. She’s only been waking up early because you were.” Aw, she’s so freaking cute. 

“Pills?” I mumble sleepily. The darkness is making me lose consciousness fast.

“Already took that dumb poison. Now go to sleep, Itona,” You say pulling the covers over both of us before situating your casts and limbs until you’re comfortably holding me.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” It’s no use. I’m almost in dreamland.

“Yeah right” you snort, burying your face in my hair. To think an idiotic brute like you fell in love with me. It’s so stupid, but I guess I like some stupid things. 

I knew you were special. I’ve known that for a long time and more so everyday. I honestly can’t imagine a life without you, idiot. The games, the teasing, the hair ruffles, both the soft and hard sides of you. I hope you know that you’re never allowed to leave me, especially now that I found out...you’re more special to me than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...THAT was fun to write! So the way I changed the story was at first it was going to be the usual one finds out he's in love with the other while the other finds out the same thing later on until they find out it's mutual but...that didn't seem natural to me. I still like those classic story lines but I wanted to shake it up. It made more sense to me that they just hadn't figured out it's been mutual for a super long time and they've just been mistaking it for really good friendship and then one (it had to be Terasaka. It just had to) slips up and smacks the other in the face with reality. So will Itona ever tell Terasaka he probably loves him? Yes. I'll just give that to you. It's going to give you feels and it's going to be great. And this fic will probably be tied up in a chapter or two. Then I have a Mary POV part planned and a stand alone(ish) sequel future chapter with the two living together. There's also going to be...a sex scene (in the future sequel)? (It'd be my first time writing one so...But I want to! I have such a good plan for it! I'm done promising deadlines. I owe my regulars some freaking apology letters. Just yell at me. Guilt is #1 for motivation for me (sad but true). Till next time!


	10. Who walks best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terasaka takes care of a sick Itona (mostly by yelling at him to stay in bed) and cute brother moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! I will finish my fanfics that I post. Thank you so much to everyone who stayed. I can't thank you (or apologize) enough. (In case you didn't know, AO3 shows how long ago people sent messages. The guilt was real) Anyway have fluff and a healing Terasaka. Next update will NOT take even close to this. (I blame school and very poor time management) 2-4 more chapters depending on what size I make them. Still doing the future piece and the Mary POV, so yay! Thanks to everyone who messaged me despite the update date. (Especially Livitup, infpqueen, and Dpetro. Y'all are troopers and I love ya) If you feel it's taking too long (WAY TOO LONG) just yell at me enough. It does the trick (thanks Liv). Next update within about a week. See ya! :)  
> (Also check out Livitup's Itona x Terasaka fic "He's My Idiot" It actually updates at a normal pace!)

Too bright. There’s no way I can get anymore rest like this. Maybe I can get you to shut the cur-wait. Where are you?

I’m up. I’m up and now I’m woozy from head rush, but more importantly: where are you? You’re in a freaking cast, how could you get past me? I couldn’t have been that out of things could I? 

But why would you leave? The clock says it’s 7:30. Way too early for a Terasaka to get up. Did something happen? Oh god what if you fell…

People have been known to do stupid things when they’re recovering from being sick. Stupid things like jumping straight out of bed and attempting to run. Unfortunately, bodies don’t work in that way. Stumbling, I catch myself against the doorframe, just before I would have collided headfirst with it, and give myself exactly three seconds to breathe and let my blood flow steady. Then I swing open the door to what will be a very embarrassing and precious memory for me.

You’re sitting on the edge of the couch where cute little Mary is curled up into a ball. There’s a white blanket tucked around her in a way that could only be your doing. Your hand is frozen in place by the side of Mary’s face, caught in the act of brushing the hair back to where it wouldn’t bother your little sister while she slept peacefully with her adorably protective brother near. Daring to look at your face I think there might even have been some blush rising to your cheeks, but your head is turned too far to the ground. Casting menacing shadows that mix with a feeling of tension I can barely feel in the air.

You get up slowly, whether it’s for Mary’s sake or your own I’m not sure, and take a few steps towards me. Head still down and expression unreadable.

“Shrimp,” you say coming into my personal space. I swallow to clear my scratchy throat so that I can answer.

“Yes-”

“I coulda sworn,” your arm reaches behind me and pushes my hand off the doorknob before you back me inside the room and close the door, “that I said to stay,” a step with every word has me walking backwards until I hit the edge of the bed and you push me down with your good arm “in the fucking bed!”

“Well that goes for you too idiot,” I mumble,(mainly because I can’t raise my voice much higher) turning my head to the side. 

“I’m not the one who’s fucking sick! And don’t think for one second I didn’t hear that thud when you hit the door.” I make extra sure you can’t see me blush at that. “What were you even doing!?”

It feels like I’m being scolded by a parent. That’s not right. You’re supposed to be the childish one. “I thought you might’ve fallen” I say in an attempt to defend myself.

“I don’t care if you thought it was the apocalypse. I told you to stay in that bed,” You growl once more, and I just happen to realize something.

“Where are your crutches?” You hadn’t had them the whole time. I had been too preoccupied to notice them leaning against the dresser.

You smirk at me in a way that lets me know there’s still plenty of childishness in you. “Got a call from the octopus giving me the go-ahead to walk with the brace. Looks like the only one who can’t walk here is you,” you say leaning down to taunt right in my ear.

“You could’ve at least woken me up.” You laugh, pulling back and swinging over so that you’re lying next to me. Where I had expected you to be when I woke up.

“Oh sure, Mr. Hypocrite. What about ‘you need rest’? Hmm?” I’m being tucked in just like Mary was, only this time you’re under the covers too and tucking my head into your stupidly muscular chest. Luckily, it blocks out the light that’s invading the room. My head feels too full.

“That only applies to idiots who don’t take care of themselves” I say, as you pull me closer. The comfiness from your heat and the blanket, and the headache that’s coming back full force after the scare a few minutes ago are all sending me straight back to dreamland. Which luckily for you meant I didn’t hear what you said next except in my subconscious.

“Then we agree.”

_____________~later~_____________________________________

I refuse to let you know how good of a cook you are. How do you even know how to make an omelet like this? I was so close to gasping at that stir fry last night but you definitely don’t need your head to get any bigger. After placing the empty plate on the coffee table I look up to the sounds of you grunting in frustration.

Mary’s roped you into playing a videogame, (You were saying I was bad? Pff, please. At least I survived longer than 30 seconds) and you forced me to lay down on the couch after saying ‘it’s either the couch or the bed, Shrimp.”

“Big brother, are you even trying?” Mary whines, throwing a tiny pout over her shoulders. The blanket you gave me is great for hiding the smirk that brings to my face.

“What d’ya mean you little prodigy!?” You say, pulling Mary into a noogie. 

“Brother! That’s cheating!” It’s futile though. You’re so far behind she wouldn’t even have to press a single button to win.

“Nuh uh! It’s called ‘tactics’. It’s how us non-prodigies level the field.” That doesn’t look like a very level playing field to me but whatever. My headache is gone now and the only remaining reminder of my illness is the heaviness in my limbs that makes me not want to move. I guess that’s okay though, since i’ve got a pretty great view.

When you’re both done and Mary’s won for the nth time, Mary goes to get ready for the shower that was put on hold due to our late morning naps. After everything that happened last night i’m kind of craving some alone time with you being my pillow and heater, but when you come to the couch you put a little too much distance between us.

“Why are you all the way over there?” I ask, hoping my face doesn’t show my disappointment or concern. Aren’t you in love with me? What’s wrong? Are you all of a sudden afraid of getting sick?

You jerk a tiny bit, as if you didn’t expect me to mention it out loud, before you let out a sigh. “I just don’t know what you’re comfortable with.” What. Freaking. Crap. Since when are you scared of my comfort zone?

That dumb answer earns you a kick in the side. ( Not the hurt one obviously. And not that hard)

“Ow! Hey-” You stop when you see my glare.

“Get the hell over here. I want my pillow,” I say, pulling at your arm like a child tugging at their mothers sleeves for attention.

“Ha! Is that all I am to you?” But you still oblige, settling your right arm around me and pulling me to your chest before re-tucking the blanket. This close I can hear your heartbeat beating just a tad too fast. 

I sigh, utterly content with this arrangement and snuggle even closer, like i’m trying to burrow into your chest so I can be engulfed by the protective and calming air you always seem to have. Your scent surrounding me.

I would probably be asleep right now if it weren’t for that racing heartbeat of yours. Tilting my head up i’m meet with lovely eyes looking straight into mine. You look like you want to lean in just a bit more and close the gap and I find that I want you to, so I push my face upward a fraction of an inch. You swallow, throat bobbing in nervousness.

“How am I supposed to know if I like it if you won’t do it?”

Just like that your lips are covering mine and i’m being sweetly devoured. Despite being excessively gentle, the kiss steals my air and before long I’m letting out tiny pants, trying not to suffocate.

Meanwhile your hand has snaked to my nape and fingers spread over my scalp, massaging the surface.

“Mmm,” I hum, laying the side of my head on your shoulder as your fingers work even farther into my nest of hair, “I’m definitely liking this.” I might’ve been just the tiniest bit jealous when you played with Mary’s hair.

“Heh. Couldn’t tell,” you tease, and even though my eyes are closed I can hear your smile. God I love this.

After a few more minutes of you petting me, I’m right on the brink of sleep.

“Hey, Shrimp, don’t fall asleep on me here. If you’re going to sleep go back to bed.” Yet your fingers are still moving across my head.

“Don’t want to. Too comfy to move,” I mumble, turning closer and pulling the blanket up more, completely prepared to sleep right now.

“Hmm, well I guess you don’t have too.” I don’t like that tone of voice. Fingers still and an arm shoots underneath me before hauling me up over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“What-AH, hey! Put me down idiot Terasaka!” Damn, you really are getting stronger.

“Not till we get to the bed,” you say too happily and I’m reminded yet again you’re a freaking 5-year-old.

“Ugh I hate you,” I mutter, slumping into your hold. I’m too tired to fight. Plus I don’t want to accidently hurt you.

“Aw just admit it Shrimpy~ You’re madly in love with me.”

Love or not, I’ll claw your eyes out if you ever do this in front of anybody else.


	11. Perfectionists and Icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terasaka has to put up with two perfectionists. More tickling and an Ice cream date

“Idiot Terasaka!” You know, I was actually starting to miss that. But couldn’t it have waited like five more minutes?

You come into the bedroom, a little blue ball of irritation, and I’m glad to see you’ve got what little color your pale self usually has back. That aside, I seem to remember getting yelled at a few seconds ago. Oh boy.

“Did you clean up anything from dinner?” Ah that. Yes, that is something I definitely did not do.

“Uh, I was waiting for it to get crusty? You know, so you can just scrape it off? Saves water.” You fold your arms across your chest and give me the “seriously”. Apparently your immune system accidently blocked my charm when it got stronger.

“You’re a disappointment to humanity and hygiene,” you deadpan before turning around to probably clean up my mess.

“I was just joking! Geez!” I say, jumping out of bed. So not letting you say you always have to clean up after me. Unfortunately for my ego, it turns out an 8-year-old is more responsible than me.

Mary just finished putting the last plate in the dishwasher before turning around and wearing a similar smirk to your own. “Big brother’s so messy. I don’t want to eat with ants.”  
“Argh! It was one time! Why am I being surrounded by perfectionists!?”

“Anyone is a perfectionist compared to you, idiot Terasaka.”

“What was that Shrimpy?” I say, walking towards you, “could you come a little closer? I can’t hear you very well.” By now you know the two places you need to protect from me and so your left arm shoots across your stomach to cover your sides, while the right guards your mop of blue.

“Pff, tough little Itona’s scared of tickling, huh?”

“Brother! I told you to stop bullying Itona!” Mary says, as she goes to stand between us, crossing her little arms and facing me.

“Is my own sister ganging up on me?” I ask in a fake astonished voice. I’m dying out here and two against one isn’t fair.

“Yep!” She pipes up.

“Oh really?” I say before quickly attaching my fingers to her sides. She lets out high pitched peals of laughter as I guide her to the couch so she can’t escape. “Did you forget that I’m the best tickler there will ever be? Betrayal is not an option!” Okay, so I’m dramatic with my little sister. At least I’m not boring.

“Ah hem,” I hear you cough from right beside me but I don’t turn around. You need to relax.

“I’m fine, Shrimp. Let me teach my sister about sibling loyalty,” I say, brushing you off before continuing. Mary immediately calls “uncle”. 

“I’ll only let you go if you call me “Best Brother in the Universe.” I am more than worthy of this title.

“Never!” Mary squeals, but I really want her to say it in front of you. You know, prove this isn’t actual torture since you don’t seem to understand society and its fine art of tickling. So a bribe is in order.

“Hmm, what if we go out to that ice cream place by the park?” Plus, I’ll get to actually leave the house. I need vitamin D! (And not in the form of a pill. Or orange juice)

“What!?” You say at the same time Mary shouts “Bestest Brother ever!” My true title.

Mary runs off to get her shoes and you stand there looking at me like I just said we were flying into the sun.

“No. You are not going. I’ll get some ice cream from the store and-” And this is where I pull you down on the couch and wrap my arm around you before planting a kiss on those lips I’m still surprised you’ve let me kiss before. It may or may not have doubled as a way to catch you off guard. “Shrimpy, it really is sweet that you care, but if I don’t get out of here for at least an hour I will make your life a nightmare.” You look up at me, obviously wanting to argue, before you let out a sigh of defeat and drop your head on my shoulder. Something I’ve really grown to love.

“More than you already do?”

“Stupid shrimp, I was trying to have a moment,” I say nuzzling into that soft hair and I get to feel you smile into my neck. “Besides,” I whisper into your ear, “ this’ll be our first date.” Your cheeks turn into fire and your eyes go wide. How many times can I make your face like this?

“I’m ready!” Mary pipes up.

I guess I’ll have to find out.

~Later~

“Of course you got plain vanilla.” There were 50 flavors. 50.

“It’s a classic,” you shrug, and your little pink tongue darts out to lick a drip off your hand. It almost distracts me from being annoyed at you. Almost.

“But you’ve already had that one for probably forever. Aren’t you Mr. Curious? Or at least Mr. Food Critic?” Even Mary got...peach? I think? I’m not sure. The kid’s always has weird taste.

“No need. This one’s good.” That’s such a you thing to say. 

We find a bench that’s shaded by the edge of the woods and exactly 2 minutes later Mary is done and running off to join a game of soccer with some friends she recognised from school. You almost go after her but I hold you down. They’re not gonna kidnap her, you paranoid shrimp.

“All I’m saying is there could be something you like better that you’re missing out on. Or you could at least see how different each flavor is. I for one pick based on name.” As modeled by my “The Devil took a roller coaster into a chocolate volcano” ice cream. With nuts.

“..fine.” And then you pull my cone towards your face and there’s that stupid tongue again. Right where I just licked. Damn my face feels hot. You’re lucky I don’t drop the cone. “Interesting. I was curious about that one.”  
“S-see? What’d I tell you?” Damn you. You’re enjoying this and I know it. But then you’re looking at me weird.

“What?” Did you notice I’m about to do of embarrassment and decide to take mercy?

“You have…” You start but stop before reaching out and swiping a thumb across my cheek. As if that wasn’t enough, you had to lick that off too. I’m already down! Stop hitting me with cuteness!

You chuckle (menacingly I swear) and I know you planned at least that one. Probably the others too.

“Oh you think that’s funny, huh Shrimp?” I say before shoving the top of my ice cream at your face.

“Idiot Terasaka!” You try to get the paper towels but instead I pull your face to mine and start licking. You squirm but you don’t pull away, and I can feel how warm your face is. I’m again amazed you don’t hit me for this. Amazed and very grateful. By the time I pull away, your eyes are hooded and it looks like you were actually enjoying it. Of course being the true idiot I am I have to ruin it.

“Do y’know why revenge is best served cold and is also sweet.” You turn your head to the side and look at me confused. “It’s ice cream.” That earns me vanilla in the face.

A few minutes later the ice cream fiasco is resolved and you’re leaning into my side, a hand holding mine. That last thing is the aftermath of wrestling to keep cones out of faces.

By now the sky has turned darker with storm clouds and we should probably go get Mary and head home. Unfortunately, it happens to be the minute I try to get up to find Mary that thunder decides to say hello. You squeeze my hand tightly and lean in more so that I can’t get up. Not that I would now. I squeeze back before moving my arm around your head so I can stroke your hair. You seem to relax a bit.

“Hey, it’s fine. You’re not afraid of rain are you? That was on a mountain in a tsunami.” I can’t tell if this is helping but I’m trying. “This is just the rain that brings May flowers and makes puddles I can soak you with. Yeah?” 

You look up at me with a tiny smile. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update may or may not be a bit angsty (might be chapter after next)(I've already added like two chapters(i needed fluff)) Either way Mary is going to her friends in a bit and the boys will be alone. Also had to make sure it was still clear that teasing is part of their lives and forever will be. Thanks for reading <3 Next update hopefully in a weekish again. ( I need to get it done before finals.


	12. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic? Possibility of time alone? (an update?) It can't be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi. I've had this chapter done since last year...(was waiting till finished so you all wouldn't have to put up with this Author alive?/Author dead? schedule. Then...I.B. classes, IA's, WA's, graduation, college (excuses). I've got a lovely inbox with un-replied messages of encouragement and reminders that 'hey you have a story here!' but I've read them, and thank you. Sorry to all I said things like (should be out soon or next week) and to long time readers (poor loyal souls). Decided to just upload it (I got two separate messages in one day about it. Where did you all come from? And how did you know I was alive?) Also going to answer comments now.

_Briiiinng Briiiinng_

“I’ll get it” I yell, rushing past you, much to your annoyance. I absolutely love flaunting my mobility at you, especially when it makes you huff and go all pouty. Even if I am still wobbly as hell. You cross your arms and turn back to watching some anime about a weird squid with Mary and I’m left smirking in satisfying victory as I pick up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Is this Ryoma?” I hear a very familiar female voice answer. Only one person calls me that.

“Ah, hey Sayuri. How’s things?” You make a noise and I peek around my shoulder just in time to see a curious glance being thrown at me. I wave you off and my smirk grows at the red that creeps into your cheeks at being caught eavesdropping.

“Fine, I was just calling about having Mary spend the night sometime? Give you boys a little break.”

Heh. That’s just like Sayuri. She’s like the mother I never had. Or at least an awesome aunt.

“You don’t need to worry ‘bout us we can-”

“That’s enough Ryoma,” she cuts me off sharply because this is Sayuri and I have absolutely no say when it comes to her. “ Mary will spend the night. I’m also bringing over some leftovers for all of you, and before you protest there really is too much for us here.” I know Sauri probably made too much of all her meals on purpose. She’s been a single mom for years and she knows exactly how much she needs. I’m so lucky to have her.

“How does 2 o’clock on Thursday sound?” She continues.

“That…,” I glance over at you again, you and those growing bags under your eyes. I feel guilt instantly at even hesitating to give you a break. You definitely deserve it. “that sounds great,” I sigh in defeat before I talk myself out of it. Instead I call to the smallest (only by a little) troublemaker “ Mary, how’d you like to stay at Sayuri’s Thursday night?”

Squeals meet my poor ears and the next thing I know the phone is being pried out of my hand by tiny ones. I also hear a squeaky voice from Sayuri’s end so it seems I wasn’t the only one. You snicker at me behind the steaming cup of coffee you made this morning. Your third. In 20 minutes. Another reminder that you need a break.

“And what are you giggling at pipsqueak?” I smile and slide between you and the couch armrest almost squishing you but managing to just push you away. I can’t tell you how cute it is when you immediately lean back into me and sigh happily after taking yet another sip of black coffee.

“Nothing at all,” you say, placing the cup down before tilting you head back on my shoulder to see my face. “So tomorrow night Mary is staying at Sayuri’s?”

“Seems like it.” I adjust my arm to wrap it around your small frame and hold you against me. You’re smiling lazily. I feel you turn your body perpendicular to mine so that both of your thin pale legs are folded to the side over my lap with your front pressed tight to my side, my arm over your shoulder creates a pillow, and you sag into me inhaling deeply. Are you sniffing me? I’m about to ask when you let out another sigh. Completely content. Looking down I see blue eyelashes closed above those bags. It’s deathly cute and so...domestic. Which I’ve found is happening a lot more now.

Probably because you’re living together, idiot, I think to myself, but that thought just makes it even more...I don’t know. All I know is I don’t want to ruin this moment. So instead of asking about you sniffing me, I settle for just stroking your hair and enjoying the shampoo smell from you shower.

“She’ll probably want to go immediately so be prepared for an annoyingly early wake up” I grunt the last part. I’ve been a victim of Mary’s self alarm clock for years and it never gets easier to drag my ass out of that comfortable bed every time. Especially since you know there’s no going back to it any time soon.

“Mmm,” you hum when I rub over a spot I’m pretty sure a tentacle used to be attached to. “Thanks for the warning. So does that mean an early bedtime tonight?” You poor, naive, sisterless fool. Rest while you can.

I pick up your coffee and take a sip despite the pinch in the side and glare it earns me from you. Trust me, I’m going to need it. “Wait for it,” I say ominously, taking another swig. You just huff at me.

We get 30 minutes of blissful snuggling (cause let’s face it that’s what this is)before I hear the squeals die down. 

The room gets quiet. 

Too quiet. 

Footsteps are rushing towards us. 

It’s coming... **She's** coming.

Where you had been sleeping happily in my side a second before, Mary’s shriek causes you to literally jump off the couch and I have to grab you to pull you back before the blood rush kicks in.

“Brother! Itona! What are you two doing!? I have to pack for my sleepover!”Mary cries like Sayuri is waiting at the door right this minute. You look back at me as if to ask “is this normal?”

“I’ll get the sleeping bag,” I sigh standing slowly to show off how reluctant I am to move.

“I’ll help her pack,” is the equally regretful response, and something about that gives the smallest twitch in my lips. You follow a skipping Mary into her room while I rifle through the hall closet.

~Later~

I’m. So. Done.

Five fucking hours for one suitcase?! One night. That’s all she’s staying for!

“Uggghhhh,” I groan through the toothpaste before spitting it out.

I find you reading in bed. ‘Nerd’ I think, but honestly I’m impressed you have the stamina to not be passed out right now.

Apparently you don’t because the minute I come into the room you mutter “same,” before quickly closing the book and making space for me. I notice the droop in your eyelids and realize you were only holding on til I joined you.

I smile (after I turn the lights off so you can’t see of course) and slip into bed. Your fingers dance over me for second before finding purchase around my arm and lifting it over yourself. Forcing me to cradle you.

“What’s this? Is Shrimpy being affectionate?”

I get a little ‘hmph’ in return, followed by you scooting even closer to me. “Of course not. I’m going to steal your body heat.”

“Little fuck, you just love ruining moments don’t ya?”

“Mmm,” you mumble into my shoulder, “I like to think of it as making my own kind of moment.”

“Shut up, jackass,” I laugh quietly. I think you’re asleep now so I don’t see the harm.

“Night shrimpy.” I whisper, kissing your cheek , mostly because it’s so pale that I can actually make it out in the dark, and pull the sheets up farther.

Then I realize you’re not snoring. Before I can freak out too much though you just go ahead and give me a heart attack.

You were so still a second ago, lying peacefully in my arms-then BAM you twist your body around at lightning speed and push your lips firmly into mine.

In my head I count the seconds: one, two, three…  
At the first second you move your lips with mine opening and closing them, pushing mine along. At second two, I get introduced to a flick of your tongue. You bite my lip at second three, causing me to open my mouth in a noise that I will swear was not from me if asked. With the new access, your tongue delves deeper into my mouth to play with mine and this is where I lost count.

When you eventually pull back we’re both panting heavily and I’m staring at you in shock wondering where the hell did THAT come from!?

You just smirk and say “My moment,” before going back to your earlier position.

“What just happened?” Is the only response I can give you, you little blue demon. 

Dang, how’d I get so lucky?

After you’re settled and passed out, i’m on my way to join you when I hear faint tapping on my window. Looking outside I see those clouds from the park are letting a steady rainfall loose. 

I worryingly look down at you only to find you contently smiling in my side and the sight leaves a smile on my face. I pull the sheet tighter around you and fall asleep with my fingers in your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe that I enjoy writing this story? Yes? No? Eh, well I do. Now I just have to remember its existence long enough to finish...Yeah! (Seriously though thanks so much) And replying to comments! (seriously I read the emails as I get them why don't I just reply? My behavior eludes me)


End file.
